Love is Forever
by Bruna Luiza Black
Summary: Para James Potter, Lily Evans era a garota mais bonita, mais inteligente e mais adorável de toda Hogwarts. Para Lily Evans, James Potter era o garoto mais idiota, arrogante e porco da instituição. Por que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro? Não tenho nem ideia!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

_"O ódio, tal como o amor, alimenta-se com as menores coisas, tudo lhe cai bem. Assim como a pessoa amada não pode fazer nenhum mal, a pessoa odiada não pode fazer nenhum bem."_

Seria fácil começar essa história com um 'era uma vez' e termina-la com um 'e foram felizes para sempre'. Se você está atrás de uma história bonita, cheia de amor, emoções e trocadilhos, você veio ao lugar certo. A vida apesar dos apesares é a coisa mais valiosa que temos e só um idiota diria o contrário. _Mas _se você está atrás de tudo isso e uma história com final feliz, eu sugiro que vá procurar isso em outro lugar. Essa é uma história de amor, mas eu não diria que ela teve um final feliz para qualquer uma das pessoas que estão fazendo parte do enredo.

O correto seria começar a contar essa história a partir de 1° de setembro de 1971, mas tanto quanto aquela época não é tão importante quanto o agora, eu não tenho disponibilidade e muito menos saco, para conta-los tudo pelos mínimos detalhes. São sete longos anos de momentos marcantes, transições e coisas sem o menor sentido. Portanto, eu acho justo começar a contar essa história a partir de 1° de setembro de 1977, que é quando a coisa começou a fazer um pouco mais de sentido para os dois protagonistas desse fiasco, digo, história de amor. Portanto, eu acho que deveria começar dizendo que... Não foi culpa de ninguém. Sério. As coisas simplesmente acontecem porque _precisam _acontecer. Não foi culpa de ninguém os dois terem acabado juntos ou terem sido mortos no final das contas. Sim, mortos... Não, eu não estou falando de Romeu e Julieta, tanto é que isso é história de trouxa. Eu estou falando de bruxaria. Estou falando de como Lily Evans e James Potter acabaram ficando juntos! Preciso adiantar que não foi nada épico como Romeu e Julieta. A família deles pra começar não era inimiga, o senhor e senhora Potter – pais de James – não faziam mal a uma mosca sequer e os pais de Lily Evans estavam ocupados demais para dar a mínima para quem a filha namorava, tendo tantos impostos para pagar, a festa de noivado da filha mais velha – Petúnia – e fazer a lista do supermercado. Segundo, foi um namoro bom, um namoro saudável... Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas eles se entendiam do jeito deles – um jeito complexo e não muito comum – e terceiro e último, a morte deles foi três vezes mais digna. Mas a morte deles fica para o último capítulo dessa história... Vamos ao que interessa.

Primeiro de setembro de 1977, eu não estava lá, mas aqueles dois, ah sim, estavam. Era um dia chuvoso e bem nublado e eram apenas 11h da manhã, mas ao que parecia a situação iria permanecer daquele jeito por um longo tempo, se Lily Evans tivesse sorte, a viagem inteira.

"Lily, poderia, por favor, me ajudar com meu malão? Está meio pesado" Se ela tivesse prestado atenção – pelas barbas de Merlin, se ela tivesse sequer escutado – a garota ruiva de doces olhos verdes que olhava melancolicamente a chuva cair do lado de fora, teria prontamente ajudado a amiga que a acompanhava na cabine.

"Lily, o que custa poxa, eu não tenho um namorado forte e bonito para colocar meu malão no maleiro" Por falar nisso, nem Lily Evans tinha namorado. Mas não era nisso que ela pensava – até porque, como eu citei, ela não havia sequer escutado – e se for pra ser honesta, não havia realmente um pensamento fixo na cabeça confusa de Lily Evans. A verdade é que Lily Evans sempre foi uma menina interessante... Não apenas no sentido de divertida, simpática e extremamente gentil, mas interessante no sentido peculiar. Havia algumas coisas em Lily que as pessoas tinham dificuldade para entender, como sua boa vontade em ajudar o próximo, uma paciência que nem os Hufflepuffs tinham, a forma como ela conseguia cativar todo mundo, e também, é claro aquela mania dela de ficar devaneando e pensando na vida e se esquecer do mundo real.

"LILY EVANS!"

"Merlin Marlene, eu não sou surda..." Reclamou cruzando os braços sobre o peito "Você me assustou sabia? Não deveria ficar fazendo isso com as pessoas".

"Ah perdão mademoiselle Evans, mas já tem um ano que estou te chamando pedindo ajuda para colocar meu malão no bagageiro e nada de você ter a dignidade ou boa vontade, para me ajudar!"

"Mas que é isso você é uma bruxa ou não é?" Replicou Lily e apontou a varinha para o malão de sua melhor amiga e o levitou até o bagageiro. "Como num passe de mágica, não é verdade?"

"Pra ser sincera eu nem mesmo me lembrei disso." Disse rindo da própria burrice enquanto sentava-se de frente para Lily "Às vezes me esqueço de pequenos detalhes como esses, de que posso fazer magia...".

"O que é de fato engraçado levando em conta que você é sangue-puro...".

"Ah você sabe, eu nunca fui do tipo inteligente." Marlene disse sem ressentimentos em sua voz enquanto olhava para suas unhas. "Sabe da Dorcas?"

"Ah, por favor, para. Você tem certeza absoluta que não sabe onde Dorcas está?"

"Sentada no colo do Diggory" Marlene suspirou "Aquela sortuda de meia tigela... Ela costumava ser minha companhia nas festas. Vou ter que procurar uma nova parceira.".

"Nossa, eu juro que tentei não ficar ofendida, mas é meio difícil depois dessa." Lily disse a olhando de forma indagadora e franzindo o cenho.

"Ora Lily, não é como se você e sua mania de garota politicamente correta a permitisse ir para as festas, paquerar os gatinhos e beber comigo." Marlene disse toda tristonha. "Dorcas é a parte bonita do grupo sabe? Eu precisava dela solteira até meu ultimo dia de vida, em vista de que, ao que parece, nunca terei um namorado".

"Não seja tão dramática Lene, você é tão bonita quanto Dorcas" Lily disse carinhosamente "E por que você precisa de Dorcas solteira, afinal? Não é como se vocês ficassem grudadas nas festas o tempo todo".

"Mas é Dorcas quem me apresentava os gatinhos mais velhos né..." Marlene replicou.

"Não sei se você sabe, mas _nós _somos os mais velhos esse ano e você já conhece a turma inteira. Vai ser fácil pra você."

"Conheço a turma toda, até porque eu cresci com maior parte deles né Lily." Marlene debochou parecendo um tanto chateada por Lily não dar tanto valor àquela situação, quanto ela. "Não quero esses garotos, são chatos, metidos e eu já namorei uma pequena parte dentre eles."

"Ah claro, uma pequena parte..." Lily soltou uma risadinha em forma de provocação. "Merlin sabe como foram poucos... Merlin sabe o quanto você é pura, casta e inocente."

"Não é pra tanto né... Até porque eu aceitei que não sou mais virgem, após Jack McCartney ter, bem, aberto minha porta de trás" A garota corou drasticamente, enquanto Lily fazia uma careta e murmurava algo como 'desnecessário', mas sem se deixar abater – Marlene nunca se abatia por nada que não fossem garotos – ela prosseguiu "Mas eu não tive muitos namorados Lily, você tem que admitir...".

"Jack McCartney e mais uns vinte".

"Talvez encontros, mas não namorados" Marlene disse veemente e irredutível "De namorados eu só tive Jack McCartney, Rupert Berry, Gabe Newton e Henrie Brown... Não é um número grande".

"É, creio que não" Lily disse ainda se divertindo com a situação "Bem, eu só tive um namorado durante toda minha vida..." Soltou um longo suspiro ao se lembrar das tardes ensolaradas que passava ao lado de Ian Chang, um garoto asiático de Ravenclaw pra lá de gentil "Por algum motivo, que eu não sei, meus relacionamentos não se estendem... Apenas Ian e bem, ele se formou. Achou melhor que terminássemos" Lembrou-se chateada.

"É... Ouvi dizer que ele até mesmo já se casou" Marlene, como sempre, sem papas na língua comentou, até ver a besteira que havia feito. "Ah Lily, Merlin, perdão... Eu me esqueci completamente".

"Quê isso... Eu já o esqueci, deixei isso pra trás" Disse Lily verdadeiramente e deu tapinhas de conforto sobre as mãos da amiga, porém achou melhor levar o assunto para outro rumo. Não se sentia bem ao falar de garotos com suas amigas, tinha uma visão muito séria e muito formada sobre relacionamentos, garotos, amassos e dentre outras coisas e por causa disso, seu ponto de vista muitas vezes era muito criticado por elas. "Sabe Lene, estou um pouco atrasada, pra ser honesta. Em 30min os monitores irão se reunir para que eu possa passa-los as instruções já que eu sou a monitora chefe" Disse toda orgulhosa e estufando o peito para exibir o reluzente broche "Eu deveria ir... Vejo você depois, sim?".

"Promete que não vai sumir como Dorcas? Eu vou acabar por ficar sozinha pelo resto da viagem... Como no ano passado e no retrasado. Eu odeio o fato de você ser monitora, Dorcas ter um namorado e Emmeline morar em Hogsmead".

"Você anda muito resmungona" Lily disse antes de bater a porta do compartimento atrás de si.

Precisava estar em alguns minutos no compartimento, se levasse em conta a dificuldade para se locomover com o trem em movimento, mais as pessoas que ficavam passeando pelos corredores e para finalizar a capacidade de Lily esbarrar em pessoas indesejadas e falantes, conclui-se que chegaria ao vagão dos monitores em 20min. Decidiu se apressar, portanto. Foi pé ante pé, tomando muito cuidado para não tropeçar em seus cadarços que pareciam ter decidido que era uma excelente ideia desamarrarem naquela situação, segurando-se em qualquer lugar que pudesse para garantir que não pagaria o maior mico de sua vida – depois é claro de ter rolado escada abaixo no quinto ano, por ter sua visão tampada pela pilha de livros que carregava – e ficou satisfeita ao ver que aquela missão estava sendo mais fácil do que ela esperava... Até que tudo deu errado. Porque para Lily Evans nada era perfeito e como informei antes, essa história de amor é um completo fiasco. Sim, ela se esbarrou com o cara que no último capítulo dará a vida por ela, mas não quer dizer que foi um encontro feliz ou que tampouco ela fizesse graça desse encontro.

"Finja que não o viu Lily... Potter pode perfeitamente lhe ignorar. Potter pode ter tomado vergonha na cara, durante as férias não é verdade? Ele pode ter finalmente entendido o significado da frase 'Não Potter, não sairei com você nem amanhã, nem no passeio de Hogsmead e nem nunca'. Sim, ele pode...".

"Seu cadarço está desamarrado Evans" A voz de James Potter soou aos seus ouvidos. Ela não podia culpa-lo e até porque era demasiado cedo para começar a gritar, mas também tinha que levar em conta o fato de que James Potter a perseguia desde que começara a usar sutiã a chamando para encontros e com tentativas frustradas de conseguir um beijo dela. É claro que ele faria questão de mexer com ela... Um ser subdesenvolvido como Potter que era incapaz de entender que ela não queria sair com ele _de jeito nenhum _provavelmente também não conseguiria evitar dirigir a palavra a sua pessoa.

"Eu já tinha visto Potter..." Disse entredentes e tentando não olhá-lo. Quem sabe assim, se ela não visse aqueles cabelo horrível despenteado e aqueles óculos do século passado, ela não ficasse menos irritada? Porque Potter tinha uma espécie de dom... Ele a irritava. Ele podia simplesmente espirrar, mas estava a irritando de alguma forma. A verdade é que desde o princípio, James Potter e Lily Evans se odiaram. O problema é que James Potter acabou por evoluir um pouco de seu sentimento pela ruiva de olhos verdes, embora não pudesse se dizer o mesmo de Lily Evans. Eu avisei que eles eram um completo fiasco e que não tinham nada a ver com Romeu e Julieta.

"E por que não amarrou? Você pode acabar tropeçando..." Havia uma certa inocência na forma como James falava, o que deixou Lily realmente irritada. Odiava aquilo, quando ele bancava o Santo, quando fingia ser um bom garoto. Potter no seu ponto de vista era uma criança pequena e ela era a babá – não que isso se deva ao fato dela ser monitora, não tem nada a ver – porque quando as pessoas – no caso da metáfora, as pessoas no geral são os pais – davam as costas ele infernizava, fazia o inferno na Terra e quase a punha doida e depois quando eles voltavam, eles só pegavam a parte na qual ela sacudia Potter pelos ombros e perguntava por que cargas d'agua ele existia, por que diabos ele sentia prazer ao vê-la surtar e qual era o problema dele, por que ele não poderia ser normal, como 99,9% das pessoas que habitavam aquele castelo? Aí, era ela quem era apedrejada! A ruim, chata, má Lily! Por que ela não ama o Potter como 99,9% da escola? Por que ela não pode simplesmente assumir que ele é incrível e que tudo isso é recalque? Por quê? Por quê? Ah, que Merlin lhe perdoasse, mas Lily desejava que elas passassem pelo menos metade da raiva que ela já havia passado com Potter no seu pé ou Potter fazendo "Potterices".

"Porque eu estou no meio de um corredor de um trem balançando Potter..." Lily disse em meio um suspiro "E além do mais, eu estou atrasada. Tenho que ir para uma reunião".

"A reunião dos monitores, certo?" Potter indagou de volta.

"Exato, com sua licença" Lily disse voltando a caminhar pelos vagões. Era um caminho um pouco distante, até o vagão dos monitores e só não praguejou porque sabia que não teria que trabalhar. Odiava fazer rondas, felizmente Merlin havia lhe enxergado e Dumbledore também ao que parecia, e a colocara como Monitora Chefe. Não queria se gabar ou ficar se achando, mas era merecido, porque havia aguentado tanta coisas naqueles anos em Hogwarts. Potter, Sonserinos metidos, Potter, gente a chamando de sangue ruim, Potter a chamando pra sair, recalcadas invejosas, meninos safados, Potter tentando olhá-la trocar de roupa, deveres intermináveis, professores chatos, "Potterices" e uma lista interminável de coisas que ela suportara com tanto afinco, tão afincadamente que ela se achava mais que digna de receber o cargo de Monitora Chefe e poder ter um gostinho de estar um nível acima, um gostinho de montar em cima dos subordinados. Porém fugindo um pouco de seu delírio sobre como ela simplesmente colocaria as pernas em cima da mesa na sala do monitor chefe, se perguntou: Por que Potter ainda a seguia?

"Potter... Por que me segue?" Disse parando abruptamente na frente de Potter.

"Pensei que talvez poderíamos ir juntos para o vagão dos monitores..." Ele deu de ombros.

"E o que é que você quer no vagão dos monitores Potter?" Disse estridentemente "Volta pra sei lá de onde você saiu e me erra, porque eu sou Monitora Chefe e agora se eu quiser eu posso te pintar de roxo ok? Ok".

"Acho que isso seria um completo abuso de poder com qualquer estudante, mas dê uma boa olhada Evans" Potter disse pomposamente e fazendo questão de dar um de seus famosos sorrisos que atingiam os olhos _sempre_ "Não notou nada diferente?".

"Sua cabeça realmente parece maior Potter, agora desaparece da minha frente Potter. Se possível, da minha vida, do país, do planeta" Lily disse revirando os olhos e voltando a fazer seu caminho para o vagão dos monitores. Infelizmente Potter parecia decidido a fazê-la ficar irritada e baixar o nível logo dentro do trem.

"Sério mesmo... Não vê nada de diferente. Repara bem" Ele pediu parando de frente para ela, com ombros para trás e queixo para cima, adquirido uma postura séria e rígida. "Olhe bem e depois me diz...".

Ele ainda não penteava o cabelo; ainda não sabia dar o nó da gravata corretamente; não havia tido coragem de comprar um óculos novo – bem que sua irmã uma vez dissera que quanto mais rico, mais mão de vaca e Potter sem dúvidas era rico – e bem ele ainda parecia completamente com o mesmo Potter do ano passado, com aquele uniforme amarrotado e pra fora da calça e com aquele broche de Capitão que ele fizera questão de exibir para todos quando recebera... Espere, o que era aquela coisa dourada, brilhante ao lado do broche de Capitão?

"Não, não, não... Isso só pode ser uma piada e das sem graça Potter!" Lily disse irritada e cruzando os braços. "Pensa que me engana é queridinho? Eu sei que Dumbledore nunca foi normal, mas eu sei que ele valoriza muito o colégio e as regras. Ele não colocaria você, _logo você Potter_, como um monitor e ainda mais um Monitor Chefe. Ouça meu conselho, devolva o distintivo para Remus, Merlin sabe o quanto ele ralou e que ele merece isso mais que você" Por fim deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Potter e decidiu que seguiria seu caminho.

"O que te leva a acreditar que isso não é meu?" Potter, novamente, pensou Lily irritada. Ele em breve começaria com suas Potterices, claro, porque ele não poderia dar paz. Ele tinha que infernizar do primeiro dia de aula até o último.

"Porque você é você Potter, não há razão melhor" Lily disse rindo e ficou satisfeita ao ver que ele ficara ofendido.

"Pois saiba que eu tenho minha carta comigo para comprovar! Quer ver?" Potter disse topetudo.

"Na certa você só copiou a carta do pobre Remus e mudou o nome" Lily disse em meio a um suspiro "Não seria a primeira vez, né?".

"Eu nunca fiz isso!" Potter defendeu-se, mas Lily não queria escutar. Mentiras eram outra Potterice que Potter adorava fazer e eram as que Lily mais odiava e menos era condescendente. Simplesmente lhe fervia o sangue ouvir Potter com aquelas falsas juras de amor, as desculpas que ele dava para engalobar Flitwick e todos os outros professores, como a vez que dissera que um _cão _havia comido seu dever! Que antiquado! E o pior é que em Hogwarts nem havia cães! A desculpa havia sido tão ridícula que até mesmo Black – melhor amigo de Potter e outro que adorava colocar Lily em seu limite fazendo _Blackisse. _ - não havia perdoado a estupidez de Potter e rido até McGonagall pedir que ele se retirasse para se acalmar.

"Potter, olha só, eu tenho mais o que fazer. Eu realmente preciso ir e devolva o distintivo ao Remus! É realmente injusto você tomar isso dele" Lily disse e voltou a marchar, infelizmente, Potter decidiu que aquilo era uma excelente piada e continuou a seguindo. Não queria descer o nível, não queria mesmo, especialmente porque era um dia maravilhoso demais para desperdiçar gritando com Potter. Foi difícil para ela ignorar a presença de Potter? Sem sombra de dúvidas, mas Lily Evans era outro nível – pelo menos em dias bons e ensolarados de verão – e ela não iria decair apenas para gritar com Potter e botá-lo pra correr! Teria tempo para fazer isso mais vezes do que o recomendado, durante todo esse ano.

"Potter, essa brincadeira já passou dos limites" Disse seriamente parando na frente da porta da cabine dos monitores "Desapareça daqui e me dê esse distintivo para que eu entregue de volta ao Remus... Ainda não entendo porque um anjo como o Remus pode andar com você e Black".

"O correto seria Black e você..." Potter a corrigiu. Pobre James...

"EVAPORA DAQUI POTTER!" Lily gritou antes de abrir a porta do compartimento com brusquidão e arrancar o distintivo do peito de Potter.

"Ei me devolve isso Evans!" Potter bradou indo na direção dela para pegar o distintivo de volta, mas era tarde demais, porque Lily num pulo estava dentro da cabine e havia batido a porta na cara do mesmo, fazendo questão de lacrá-la com um feitiço.

Do lado de fora, Potter batia no vidro da porta do compartimento dos monitores, com sua voz abafada e dizia algo parecido como 'abra a porta, Evans!', porém Lily não faria isso, não mesmo. Aquilo era uma baixaria até mesmo para Potter! Onde já se vira isso? Roubar o distintivo do _próprio _amigo! Ah, mas Lily conversaria seriamente com Remus sobre ele escolher as amizades dele melhor.

"Bem pessoal, vamos lá, desculpe o atraso" Disse Lily ao ver que estavam todos os monitores olhando para ela, inclusive lá estava Remus sentado ao lado de Hestia Jones – a monitora de Hufflepuff – e a olhava curiosamente. "Remus, desculpe pelo transtorno, tome aqui seu distintivo. Potter não vale nem o prato que ele come, ah Merlin!"

"Hm... Obrigado Lily, mas ér, esse distintivo não é meu." Remus disse seriamente "É do James".

"Bobagem, não precisa encobri-lo, eu já saquei qual é a dele" Lily suspirou e sentou-se "Espero que não tenha começado sem mim".

"Não, não começamos, afinal, nenhum dos monitores havia chegado ainda" Hestia disse a olhando. "Ér, Lily, não vai deixar James entrar?"

"Hestia, pelas barbas de Merlin, por que eu deixaria Potter entrar? Estamos todos aqui, só faltava eu e por falar nisso, sinto muito pessoal, eu sei que deveria estar dando o exemplo, mas é que Potter é uma pedra no meu sapato".

"Lily!" Amus Diggory, o outro monitor de Hufflepuff e namorado de uma de suas melhores amigas – Dorcas Meadowes – a chamou "James Potter, falta ele. Ele é o Monitor Chefe".

"Mas que diabos" Lily riu "De jeito nenhum gente... Potter não é o Monitor Chefe."

"Sim, ele é." Remus se ergueu e foi até a porta do compartimento e com um simples balançar de varinha a porta estava aberta e por ela passou um James Potter com a expressão no mínimo furiosa. Ele estendeu a mão e Remus depositou o distintivo na mão do amigo.

"Eu te disse Evans..." Potter cantarolou.

Lily não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Seus olhos pareciam mentir. Deu uma boa olhada ao redor, lá estavam as duplas de monitores oras! Remus Lupin e Alice Hamilton de Gryffindor, Amus Diggory e Hestia Jones de Hufflepuff, Benjy Fenwick e Marta Barrel de Ravenclaw e para finalizar Snape e Alecto Carrow como monitores de Slytherin.

"Isso... Isso... Não, não pode ser!" Lily indagou "Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de muito, mas muito mau gosto" Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente passando a mão entre as madeixas ruivas "Potter, não pode ser o monitor, ele não pode, ele não é! Ele é um safado que fez a nossa tarefa como monitores um verdadeiro inferno!".

"Às vezes você fala algo coerente não é mesmo Evans? Vamos seguir com essa porcaria logo e cair fora daqui" Alecto Carrow disse, embora suas palavras soassem mais como rosnados. Lily costumava compará-la com um cão raivoso com Severus, na época em que os dois eram amigos. Mas era uma época esquecida, tanto para ele quanto para ela. Era até difícil de acreditar que ela já amara como um irmão uma pessoa como Snape. Contudo, não era hora de pensar em Severus, ou melhor, Snape.

"Não, não, não. Potter admita agora mesmo que você está zombando de todos nós! Isso não é possível".

"Evans, eu não sei quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu sou o novo monitor chefe, para que isso enfie na sua cabeça!"

"Provavelmente o mesmo tanto de vezes que eu disse que não quero sair com você!"

"Uuuuuhh, agora o bicho vai pegar..." Alguém, atrás dela, disse em meio um murmúrio para os outros. Lily tinha certeza que era Marta Barrel, ela tinha uma melhor amiga maldita, Rita Skeeter, e não haviam pessoas em Hogwarts que gostavam mais de um escândalo que as duas.

"Olha, vamos resolver isso como pessoas civilizadas" Remus, propôs se metendo no meio dos dois "Lily, é sério, o James é o novo Monitor Chefe, não é uma piada ou qualquer coisa do tipo".

"Mas Remus...! Potter é um safado ordinário e vagabundo, por que ele seria o monitor?"

"Eu estou aqui ainda...".

"Infelizmente né Potter! A porta por falar nisso é a serventia da casa!" Lily rebateu para James. Uma característica marcante de James Potter era o quanto ele era apaixonado por Lily Evans, portanto não importava o quanto ela perdesse a cabeça com ele, o esmurrasse e gritasse com ele, era realmente raro que _ele _perdesse a cabeça com ela.

"Eu vou ter uma conversinha com Dumbledore, quando chegarmos no colégio. Ah se vou..." Lily disse irritada "Como isso é possível? Esse lugar era pra ser seu Remus!"

"É Lily, talvez, eu queria muito, mas James merece também... Ele tem ótimas notas".  
"Não se trata apenas de notas Remus! O que o Potter fez todos esses anos afinal? Pontos pra Gryffindor no jogo de quadribol? Bah, qualquer idiota faz isso!"

"Ei, ei, eu quero ver _você em cima de uma vassoura _e fazendo _o que eu faço _Evans!" James rebateu irritado. É, ele não costumava perder a cabeça com Lily menos quando ela metia quadribol no meio.

"A conversa não chegou no zoológico Potter!" Lily irritou-se e uma série de risadinhas encheu o compartimento, pelo menos da parte de Remus, Amus e Snape que entendiam o que ela queria dizer. Potter, no entanto, a pessoa que ela queria que tivesse entendido, estava confuso. "Remus, se eu fosse você viria comigo. Vai ser uma longa conversa com Dumbledore, é sério...".

"Ah, pois me chame, por que eu bem que gostaria de saber o que ele estava pensando ao me nomear Monitor Chefe" James disse parecendo realmente irritado àquela altura da discussão "Acha que estou gostando? Me divertindo? Vou perder minhas noites livres monitorando detenções e acumulando mais serviço, como se frequentar praticamente todas as classes, não fosse o bastante e ser capitão do time de quadribol, também".

"Há! Potter, nem vem que não tem! Você está adorando! Vai se livrar das detenções, poder salvar o pescoço do seu cúmplice e daquela marmota que segue vocês para cima e para baixo!" Lily disse alterando-se. Não queria descer o nível, mas Potter estava implorando por uns bons tapas e berros. Ah se eles estivessem num canto isolado, ela iria atingi-lo nos países de baixo. E ei, não malicie, Lily é realmente uma garota casta.

"Sabe Evans, eu nem tinha pensando nisso? Você me deu uma excelente ideia" Potter disse fazendo-se de pensativo. Lily sabia que àquela altura, ela já estava vermelha de ódio.

"Todos estamos nervosos e um pouco confusos com os últimos acontecimentos" A voz de Amus Diggory surgiu e Lily pôde ver que ele havia se levantado e ocupado o lugar entre ela e Potter que outrora Remus – que havia desistido – estava. "É realmente uma surpresa que James seja o escolhido para Monitor Chefe, em vista que outras pessoas se dedicaram tanto para conseguir o cargo..." Lily notou um pouco de revolta na voz de Amus e não podia culpa-lo. Se sentiria realmente humilhada se Potter fosse escolhido para algo, ao em vez dela, e definitivamente não merecesse tal oportunidade. "Mas não há nada que possamos fazer no momento, então, o que acham de darmos início à reunião?"

Ainda contragosto, Lily aceitou, mas tudo isso porque pretendia resolver e distribuir todas as tarefas de todos os monitores para que pudesse voltar para sua cabine e ficar com suas amigas, embora Lily tivesse certeza que Dorcas estava com Marlene naquele momento – já que o namorado dela estava ali com eles – apresentando os amigos de Amus para Marlene. Não podia acreditar na situação que estava vivendo, não podia acreditar que estava aguentando Potter dando opinião em tudo o que ela fizesse, uma coisa era Amus, Hestia, Alice, Remus e até mesmo Alecto opinarem – Snape não, porque ele não merecia sua atenção e nem mesmo Marta – e outra era Potter, achando que realmente era Monitor. Era óbvio que havia um equívoco naquilo, era óbvio!

"Então, fica combinado que Amus e Hestia irão fazer a ronda nas segundas, Alice e Remus nas terças, Eu nas quartas, Benjy... Benjy, acorda Benjy! Obrigada, Marta, enfim, Benjy e Marta nas quintas e Alecto e Snape nas sextas" Lily disse arrumando seus papéis com o nome de todos e o dia de suas rondas "E as detenções uma dupla cada semana. Perguntas?"

Para a não- surpresa de Lily, Potter levantou a mão.

"Desembucha Potter" Disse sem paciência alguma.

"Não seria um pouco mais justo se cada dupla aplicasse detenção um dia na semana, assim como nas rondas? Porque é meio puxado esse lance de passar a semana inteira aplicando detenções. Eu pelo menos acho".

"Eu disse perguntas, não sugestões, a reunião está encerrada. Benjy, Marta, a primeira ronda é de vocês" Lily disse se colocando de pé.

"Eu acho que a ideia de James é melhor, e até porque aplicaríamos detenções quatro vezes por mês. Sendo que por semana, aplicaríamos cinco, porque todo dia tem alguém de detenção" Alice disse toda querida e daquele jeitinho que lembrava uma fada. Lily amava Alice e amava ainda mais quando ela se permanecia quieta.

"Ótimo, se preferem assim... Reunião encerrada" Lily disse novamente.

"Ah e outra coisa..." Potter que parecia não entender a língua de Lily – isso talvez explicava o fato de ele chama-la para sair repetidas vezes, ele não entendia sua língua – prosseguiu "Seria legal também se pudéssemos distribuir entre todos nós a função de monitorar os passeios a Hogsmead... Como em turnos. É muito chato passar o passeio inteiro monitorando, assim todos nós poderíamos curtir o passeio".

"É verdade. Minha namorada ficou furiosa ano passado por causa disso" Amus comentou e Lily bateu a própria mão no rosto.

"Sim, sim, veremos isso também" Lily disse e antes que Potter tivesse outra ideia brilhante e arruinasse seu legado como Monitora Chefe, saiu da cabine e bateu a porta com força.

Hogwarts era grande, na verdade, um castelo enorme construído há mais de mil anos atrás, mas ele não parecia ser grande o bastante para Lily Evans e James Potter.

"Ei Evans, viu o James?" Lily já sabia quem era, aquela era uma costumeira frase do barrigudinho tiete dos Marauders – o grupo ridículo de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e o tiete agregado, Peter Pettigrew.

"Vi Pettigrew, estava no vagão dos monitores, embora eu esteja em uma prece silenciosa para ele ter escorregado e se arrebentado todo".

"Ah tá, obrigado Evans".

Se era guerra que Potter queria, então era guerra que Potter iria ter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

_"Para um homem apaixonado, toda mulher vale quanto ela lhe custa."_

Uma das coisas que James Potter mais gostava em Lily Evans, era forma como ela permanecia-se irredutível em suas opiniões e crenças. Apesar de que no momento, ela estivesse aos prantos com a professora McGonagall tentando convencê-la a tirá-lo do posto de Monitor Chefe que definitivamente era seu, mas não por direito, Lily Evans permanecia adoravelmente adorável.

"...Toda Hogwarts, repito, toda Hogwarts está completamente indignada com essa escolha. Eu dei tudo de mim nesses longos seis anos para conseguir esse cargo. O que Potter fez afinal? Quebrou regras; cabulou aulas; azarou alunos e tem mais detenções do que qualquer outro aluno do colégio! Professora, a senhora tem que fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso!" Lily dizia daquele jeito desenfreado, mexendo seus delicados dedos e com um fervor em sua voz que só ela tinha. Ah Lily... Tão linda, tão _Lily. _Ficaria mais nervosa ainda se não estivesse tão cega de raiva para perceber que McGonagall não dava a mínima para o que ela dizia, enquanto lia um livro. Pela primeira vez a professora, ergueu os olhos do livro para encarar Lily que estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ela ponderou o olhar em Lily e então em James, balançou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou. James achou que ela talvez fosse voltar a ler o livro e deixar Lily falando sozinha, mas Minerva McGonagall sempre foi muito respeitada por sua sabedoria.

"Senhorita Evans, creio que ontem a noite a senhorita esteve no gabinete do senhor Diretor fazendo o mesmo monólogo, questionando a autoridade desse colégio, de por que ele ter escolhido James Potter como Monitor Chefe, sendo que não cabe a você questionar e sim _acatar._" Minerva disse num tom calmo e baixo, apesar de ter sido cortante, James sabia que ela estava se controlando imensamente por se tratar de Lily Evans, uma de suas alunas favoritas. "Eu concordo com você, que James Potter não é o número um da lista, _mas _nós revemos os valores que vínhamos acatando para escolher os monitores chefes e decidimos que não estávamos fazendo isso da forma correta".

"Como não? Ser Monitor Chefe é uma grande conquista! Amus Diggory, Remus Lupin, são todos alunos que almejavam o cargo e vinham batalhando por ele!" Lily disse indignada "E então vocês colocam o _Potter _logo o bendito _Potter _como monitor. Ele não faz graça da posição, ele nem mesmo sabe por que foi escolhido!"

James sentiu o olhar de McGonagall sobre ele e deu de ombros.

"É, eu realmente não sei" Disse verdadeiramente.

"O Monitor Chefe, antigamente, era escolhido a partir de um já antigo monitor, que não tivesse detenções e que tivesse indicação do antigo Monitor Chefe. Porém, chegamos a conclusão que a monitoria estava se tornando um fardo, coisa que não devia ter acontecido. Portanto, decidimos fazer uma mudança... O Monitor Chefe é um líder, uma pessoa que tem que ter opinião, que consiga a atenção das pessoa pessoa que eles escutam. O Monitor Chefe tem que ter o respeito dos alunos e tem que ser visto como um igual dentre eles, para que eles o respeitem e não o temam. James Potter tem todas essas qualidades, ele é popular, esperto, cheio de amigos e as pessoas conseguem escutá-lo, assim como você, senhorita Evans... Se estivéssemos escolhendo monitores, a partir dos métodos antigos, nem mesmo a senhorita teria sido escolhida como Monitora Chefe".

Chocado não poderia chegar perto de como James estava e muito menos Lily. Pelo canto do olho, James pôde ver a boca dela se tornar um verdadeiro ovo.

"Como... Como assim não?" Ela indagou baixinho, parecendo extremamente chateada.

"A senhorita Abbot, Monitora Chefe do ano passado, indicou Alice como Monitora Chefe, e não você. E levando em conta que a senhorita tinha uma detenção, adquirida no quinto ano, por fazer James Potter tropeçar e derramar toda a poção em Sirius Black, você seria dada como inapropriada para o cargo".

"Mas como?! Isso foi só uma brincadeirinha...".

"Uma brincadeirinha que custou o uniforme do meu colega Evans, porque ele se desintegrou por causa da poção" James não resistiu. Ele precisava alfinetá-la. Evans entraria em ebulição em 3...2...1

"O que custou o uniforme do seu colega, foi sua incompetência em fazer uma poção descente Potter, porque poção alguma teria desintegrado o uniforme de Black".

Uma cortada à lá Evans!

"Basta!" A professora McGonagall deu um tapa forte sobre a mesa "É inadmissível isso... Dois colegas de classe e de monitoria brigando como bárbaros, animais! Vocês terão que aprender a conviver quer queiram ou não."

"Mas professora..."

"Senhorita Evans, não está facilitando as coisas pra você. Eu vou dizer uma coisa... Não há uma forma de vocês mudarem isso. Você, Potter, é o Monitor Chefe e você, Evans, é a Monitora Chefe. Deem um jeito de trabalharem juntos para que isso dê certo ou se não...".

"Se não, o quê?" James achou melhor perguntar.

"Recolherei seus distintivos" Ela sentenciou.

"Oh não!" Lily horrorizou dramaticamente.

"Que seja..." Deu de ombros e tirou o distintivo que estava sobre seu peito, o colocando na mesa da professora McGonagall.

"Passe o de capitão também Potter..." Ela mandou, esticando a mão.

"Ei! Mas que bobagem é essa? É lógico que não!" Disse colocando a mão no peito, sobre o distintivo que era mais que um distintivo, era quase um filho. Tantos momentos, tantas conquistas juntos. Como James Potter poderia abrir mão dele?

"Então sugiro que recolha seu distintivo de Monitor Chefe e _vão para a aula_" Ela disse por fim e deu como encerrada a discussão. James não ficou surpreso em Lily ter saído às pressas e pisando duro. Por um momento, pensou em segui-la, mas aí lembrou-se de um pequeno detalhe. Estava atrasado para a aula!

Pra você, pode parecer uma situação engraçada – digo, não estar atrasado para aula, mas James e Lily – mas para o garoto, era no mínimo frustrante. E também para as pessoas em Hogwarts. Ninguém tinha nem ideia de por que eles haviam nascido um para o outro, mas as pessoas diziam isso. Eles não combinavam em praticamente nada. Lily era vegetariana e James não dispensava boas costelas na hora do almoço. Lily costumava valsar escondida em seu dormitório e James tinha dois pés esquerdos. Lily queria um cara sensato, gentil, que lhe desse estabilidade emocional, familiar e financeira – coisa que ela nunca tivera em sua vida – enquanto James queria uma garota aventureira, forte e que pudesse enfrentar o mundo ao lado dele, não precisava de nenhuma fresca o enchendo a porra do saco... Pra isso já tinha sua mãe. Eu sei que parece super nada a ver, mas eles eram exatamente o que o outro procurava.

"Senhor Potter, atrasado logo no primeiro dia" A voz esganiçada de Flitwick preencheu os ouvidos de James quando ele derrapou na frente da porta da sala de Feitiços "Junte-se a nós rapaz... Seu amigo guardou um lugar pra você".

Por amigo, o professor Flitwick queria dizer Sirius Black. Ele já foi citado algumas vezes, isso porque ele possuí um papel de extrema importância nessa história. Não mais que os protagonistas, mas ele era o melhor amigo do protagonista, então isso era lá uma coisa...

"Onde é que você estava cara?" Sirius disse em tom baixo para o amigo, dando espaço para que ele se sentasse.

"Com a Evans... Eu te disse que iria com ela, na McGonagall".

"E aí, a McGonagall livrou sua cara dessa tortura?" A repugnância no olhar de Sirius para o distintivo de James, era sem dúvidas, avassaladora. Aliás, se tivesse uma palavra que pudesse definir Sirius Black era avassalador – apesar de algumas garotas descordarem e dizerem que é lindo, gostoso, perfeito, incrível e etc – porque ele tinha uma aparência avassaladora, um temperamento avassalador, olhos avassaladores e uma conta bancária _avassaladíssima_, desde que seu tio Alphard batera as botas e deixara tudo para ele.

"Não! Ela queria recolher meu distintivo de capitão... Você acredita?"

"Mas que vaca! Mas você se manteve firme não é mesmo?"

"É lógico que sim. Não me acabei em treinos pra nada... Isso aqui eu só entrego quando sair de Hogwarts e olhe lá!"

"E a Evans? Ela não tentou te matar ou algo assim?"

"Eu esperava uns tapas, gritos, feitiços, mas nada... Eu acho que ela voltou a fazer yoga" James comentou pensativo "Ah Merlin, ela ficava tão sexy com aquelas calças coladas e se esticando toda".

"Prongs, foco mano, foco. Eu não sei o que você vê nessa menina... Tá certo que ela é bonita, mas quer saber de uma coisa? É treta, furada." Sirius disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo "Supera isso e vá a caçada meu chapa. A Evans não dá a mínima pra você".

"Então por que ela me odeia tanto?"

"Porque, como eu disse, ela não dá a mínima pra você" Sirius disse pacientemente. Não que ele fosse, porque ele não era, mas todos concordavam que Lily era um assunto delicado para lidar com James e vice-versa.

"O contrário do amor, é a indiferença meu caro Padfoot. Se ela não desse a mínima pra mim, me ignoraria".

"Você torna isso um pouco difícil, levando em conta que enche o saco dela _todos _os dias. Você deveria deixa-la em paz, na minha opinião."

"Senhor Black, Senhor Potter... É o primeiro dia de aula e eu estou me perguntando se _realmente _terei que tirá-los da minha classe, por indisciplina." Flitwick disse surgindo do nada na frente dos dois. Talvez James e Sirius se amedrontassem um pouco se Flitwick não fosse um anão.

"Nós vamos nos comportar professor" James Potter garantiu, tentando prender o riso. Não era uma situação engraçada, mas James costumava rir em horas inapropriadas, ou seja, quase o tempo todo.

"Assim espero".

Uma coisa que vocês devem saber sobre James Potter... Ele não é do tipo que desiste fácil, até porque se fosse, ele jamais teria conseguido Lily Evans, porque pra ser sincera, nunca cheguei a conhecer uma garota tão complicada quanto ela. James era um homem persistente, ele acreditava que se ele se empenhasse em conseguir as coisas que queria, o destino de alguma forma, daria um jeito de fazer, tal coisa, sua. E se levasse em conta que ele havia nascido numa família tradicional, com dinheiro, sendo filho único, isso era lá uma coisa. James nunca tivera realmente que lutar por algo fortemente... Ele nunca precisou se comportar, quando pequeno, para ganhar presentes – creio que o fato dele ter sido tão atentado, do início da vida até o fim, seja por conta disso – e também nunca precisara se esforçar para tirar nota boa ou para ter amigos. As notas simplesmente estavam lá e nem mesmo ele sabia como! E os amigos da mesma forma, nunca precisara se aproximar de alguém, as pessoas se aproximavam dele. Portanto, quando Lily Evans, negou seu primeiro convite para sair – na época de forma muito mais educada e calma, até porque eles estavam no quinto ano – uma chama se acendeu. E não, não era uma chama qualquer... Mas algo em sua cabeça dizia 'vai, você consegue! Vai que é sua, Jimmy!' e para sua _completa _surpresa, fazer de Lily Evans _sua _garota e _apenas sua _estava sendo muito mais difícil do que esperava. Isso porque, como eu citei anteriormente, Lily Evans não era uma garotinha facilmente impressionável e mesmo após dois anos, James ainda não havia descoberto como conquista-la e sabe qual era o maior problema? James estava _completamente _apaixonado por ela.

"James! A aula já acabou cara..." Sirius disse estalando os dedos na frente do rosto de James que estava perdido em devaneios. Só então percebeu que os alunos já estavam juntando seus materiais para deixarem a sala de aula. "Pensando na Evans...".

"Como de costume" James encolheu os ombros e pegou a mochila, feliz por não ter nem feito questão de abri-la.

"Argh... Quer muito conquistar essa menina não é?"

"Mais do que qualquer coisa nessa vida..." James desabafou.

"Então, eu vou te ajudar. Eu não acredito que vou fazer isso, mas é, eu vou te ajudar."

"Mesmo?!" James disse arregalando os olhos. Sirius via Lily como uma espécie exterminadora da felicidade – isso porque Lily sempre fazia questão de pegar os Marauders no flagra, recolhia as garrafas de firewhiskey que eles contrabandeavam com muito custo de Hogsmead e estivera tentando convencer Dumbledore que um cardápio vegetariano faria muito bem aos alunos, é claro, que Sirius como um bom carnívoro que era, havia considerado aquele ato, imperdoável – portanto era realmente gratificante para James ter a bênção de seu melhor amigo. "Então você dá a sua bênção?"

"O quê?" Sirius franziu o cenho.

"Sua bênção... Você concorda com um namoro e até mesmo um possível noivado entre Lily e eu?"

"Cara, você nem deu uns pegas na Evans ainda e já está pensando em noivado? Ela tem peitos pequenos".

"Quer dizer que _você andou reparando _nos peitos da Lily?!" James indagou todo enciumado. Sério, James tinha ciúmes de tudo. Lembram quando Lily comentou que _não tinha nem ideia _de por que os relacionamentos dela não duravam? Digamos que James sentia-se no direito de dar um jeito para que qualquer garoto se mantivesse longe de Lily. Por isso era tão difícil para a coitada arrumar algum namorado. Nenhum era corajoso o suficiente para lutar por ela, afinal, ela até hoje só saíra com lufanos, corvinais e quem disse que qualquer um deles tinha peito para enfrentar o Rei da Grifinória?

"Eu estudo com ela há seis anos. Seria difícil não ter reparado que ela tem um par de seios ligeiramente menores... E sem falar que ela tem 1,53 de altura. Isso não é assustador pra você?" Sirius disse com um leve zombar nas palavras e revirando os olhos. Coisa típica dele mesmo, não se preocupem.

"Pra falar a verdade não, eu acho meio que fofo porque ela é toda pequena, delicada, aqueles aneizinhos nos dedinhos dela são puro charme na minha opinião..." Ah... As palavras de um homem apaixonado.

"Argh... Você tem problemas. Pra começar, precisamos fazer ela mudar a imagem que tem de você. Você poderia começar por _parar _de agir como um paspalho toda vez que ela está por perto... Qual é cara, você é tão melhor que isso. Deixou Regina Stone comendo na sua mão o ano passado inteiro e não consegue garantir a _Evans._"

"Bem... Você sabe como a Lily é."

"Eu sei, ela é doce, inteligente, bonita demais – embora tenha peitos pequenos – e com um temperamento um pouco difícil. Mas tem que se lembrar meu caro Prongs, que nem tudo são flores..."

"Lírios."

"O que tem lírios?"

"Lily gosta deles"

"Sério? Eu não fazia ideia... Mas então, Lily pode ter todas essas qualidades, mas tem que se lembrar que ela é geniosa, mimada, cheia das vontades. Sem falar que se acha o centro do universo e com uma mania irritante de acreditar que realmente _pode _mandar em nós"

"Ela é a Monitora Chefe...".

"Eu não obedeço nem minha querida mãe, quem dirá a Monitora desse colégio" Sirius revirou os olhos "Olha só, tudo se trata de você começar a ser você, na frente da Evans. Mostrar esse jovem preocupado com o bem estar dos pais, focado no estudo para se tornar um Auror. Não há realmente necessidade de você ficar fazendo declarações de amor para Lily. Mostra que você é o ativo da relação meu chapa... Quem veste as calças da relação é _você _e quem dá a ultima palavra _é você_".

"Realmente sou eu quem dou a ultima palavra: 'Sim senhora'." James disse frustrado "Lily não é qualquer uma..."

"Não ela não é! E é isso que venho tentado te dizer! A Evans é _doida de pedra _Prongs... Ela vai te enlouquecer aos poucos. Ela é ruiva, mais inteligente que você, vegetariana e ainda por cima tem os vocais mais fortes que eu já tive a infelicidade de ouvir, na minha vida!"

"Você só acaba de citar as melhores qualidades de Lily...".

"Ah cara..." Sirius suspirou batendo em seu ombro "Vamos pra aula de DCAT, porque quero conhecer o próximo otário que vai nos dar aula".

Parece mentira, mas o cargo de professor de DCAT em Hogwarts era amaldiçoado há muitos anos... Nenhum professor conseguia permanecer no cargo por mais de um ano, sempre acontecia alguma coisa que acabava os forçando a desistir, ou eles eram demitidos e no segundo ano, o professor McCullough havia falecido ao fazer um clube de duelos com a turma do sétimo ano da época, pois o feitiço ricocheteara e derrubara a parede, fazendo-a desabar sobre ele. James não podia deixar de ansiar pelo que viria a acontecer com esse professor... Apesar de ser uma de suas matérias favoritas, não estava lá muito ansioso. Ele já sabia tudo... Tantas brigas com sonserinos haviam-no ensinado uma coisa: Esteja sempre um passo adiante. Então ele começara a aprender azarações e outros feitiços, para poder dar uma surra naqueles comensais mirins que insistiam em tirá-lo do sério seja no quadribol ou mexendo com Lily... Não que sua doce Lily precisasse de sua ajuda, na verdade ela odiava que ele a ajudasse, mas ele não poderia permitir que uma dama lutasse sozinha. Não seria apropriado! Então, havia se encarregado de proteger a honra de sua doce e amada Lily...

Tá certo, ela não era doce ou amável com ele, mas ela era com as demais pessoas. James sabia que ela não era perfeita, pra falar a verdade, se Lily não fosse tão agradável e tão bonita, ela seria odiada por toda a escola. Lily tinha essa característica cansativa de 'tudo ou nada'. Ou as pessoas a amavam profundamente – como era o caso – ou a odiavam mais que tudo – alguns comensais mirins e recalcadas corvinais por sua ruiva ser muito mais inteligente que todas elas juntas. Lily apesar de modesta e com bom coração, sabia do que era capaz e era isso que James mais amava nela. A forma como ela se dedicava, a forma como ela se apaixonava por tudo o que fazia. Ela nunca fizera nada por simplesmente fazer, ela acreditava em si mesma e via o potencial que tinha... Tão diferente dele, que conhecia seu potencial, mas a demasiada preguiça não permitia que ele fizesse algo por si próprio. Amava Lily por quem ela era! Doce-amarga, mesquinha, amável, carinhosa, bondosa, facilmente irritável. Aquela personalidade complicada que James adorava ficar admirando por horas e horas e mais horas...

"JAMES!"

"Oi, oi, eu estou escutando..." James garantiu encarando Sirius que balançava a cabeça negativamente, parecendo no mínimo, puto.

"Você já notou que estamos na sala de DCAT ou ainda está sonhando com a Evans?"

"Estava sonhando com Lily. Uh, o professor já começou a passar matéria... Puxa, ele é bem jovem" James disse ao ver que o professor escrevia algo na lousa com o giz.

Ele era alto e era bem forte, tinha cabelos encaracolados num tom de loiro e não parecia ter mais de trinta anos de idade, o que era bom, se levasse em conta que todos seus professores eram quase da idade de Jesus Cristo... Exagero, mas chegavam _bem _próximos.

"Bom dia pessoal, sou seu novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Meu nome é Andrew Sylvester, mas eu não vejo motivo para formalidades, podem me chamar de Andrew, creio que aqui todos nós poderemos nos dar muito bem" Ele disse simpaticamente, enquanto se sentava na mesa e olhava para todos eles. Ele era bem diferente dos outros professores, pra começar, ele não era britânico – o r exagerado em suas palavras, dizia muito bem que nacionalidade ele tinha – e ele não usava vestes longas e exageradas. Usava calça social, camisa igualmente e com a manga dobrada até os cotovelos. "Eu não sou daqui, eu estudei em Beauxbetons, como vocês devem ter notado, sou nascido trouxa, solteiro e atualmente apenas interessado em expandir meu currículo. E ah sim, não sou tão mais velho que vocês, eu tenho 27 anos. Bem... Agora que me conhecem, eu acho que já somos próximos o suficiente para começarmos a trabalhar, não acham?"

De fato, Andrew Sylvester era um cara legal. E não sou só eu que penso assim, todo mundo pensava assim, até mesmo Sirius que nunca ia com a cara de ninguém, pensava assim. Seria sem dúvidas proveitoso, interessante e ótimo ter um professor amigável, mais maleável e com um bom papo, James pensou enquanto começava a anotar a matéria que o professor escrevia na lousa, só que Potter não imaginou que Sylvester poderia se meter em seu caminho, na sua chance de conquistar Lily Evans.

"Alguém pode me dizer o que é o feitiço do patrono?" O professor perguntou em alto e bom som, com seu sotaque extremamente charmoso e com os braços fortes cruzados sobre o peito de igual porte. Ah Andrew Sylvester... Ele seria um problemão para James Potter. E um colírio para os olhos de Lily Evans.

_"Esse feitiço cria um patrono que é um guardião composto de energia positiva que, quando conjurado corretamente, encarna a forma de um animal prateado, de aspecto único para cada bruxo que o conjura. É feito de energia positiva, e para conjurá-lo é preciso se concentrar em uma lembrança muito feliz¹" _Como já era esperado de todos os alunos, a resposta brilhante viera da primeira carteira da fila do meio, que era ocupada por nada mais e nada menos que Lily Evans, logo ao lado estava seu amigo e fiel escudeiro, Remus Lupin. Amigo e escudeiro, tanto para James quanto para Lily. Se querem saber um segredo, James gostava de confiar a segurança de seu amor perfeito ao seu amigo Lupin, porque Wormtail era um frouxo e nem ferrando deixaria um rabo de saia dando mole ao lado de Padfoot. Lógico que se Lily descobrisse que Lupin lhe passava algumas coisa que ela o confidenciava, os dois estariam ferrados. Apesar de ter dezessete anos, James já havia presenciado alguns vidros se espatifando, por conta da magia involuntária provocada pela fúria de Evans.

"Excelente! Excelente! Pela sua gravata a senhorita é de Gryffindor! Portanto, dez pontos para Gryffindor ruiva".

Você deve estar pensando: Agora o pau vai quebrar. Mas nah, besteira... Lily nesse dia sorriu e ficou corada, porque como eu disse anteriormente, ela é um doce, amável, bondosa, a parte ruim dela geralmente é guardada para James, o que apesar de injusto, é a realidade.

"Ei Prongs..." James escutou o deboche na voz de Sirius, então, fechou os olhos para não ter que ver aquele sorrisinho desgraçado que Padfoot sempre tinha nos lábios. "Você percebe que vai ter que competir com o professor bonitão?"

"Até parece Padfoot"

"Há! Acha que eu estou ficando louco? Dá uma olhada, todas as meninas estão babando."

E não era mentira. Todas as meninas pareciam de repente muito mais interessadas em aprender DCAT. Eu disse que Sylvester era problema... Mencionei também o quanto ele era charmoso? E cheiroso? E gentil? E inteligente?

"Cara, pensa comigo, o quão sexy seria se tivéssemos uma professora gostosa, com umas tetas incríveis e pudéssemos dar em cima dela e ela flertar de volta? Eu só não tenho um orgasmo só de pensar, porque estou em sala de aula. Essas meninas vão ficar com os hormônios loucos por causa desse professor, escreve o que estou dizendo...".

"É e vão mesmo provavelmente" James disse levando os olhos para o professor que explicava o que era necessário ter e fazer para produzir um feitiço do patrono.

"Incluindo sua doce, casta e virgem Lily" Sirius disse rindo.

"Eu odeio quando você faz isso... Ri de mim. Debocha de mim."

"Você quase pede, implora aliás. Eu até hoje não aceito ter perdido meu amigão Prongs, para um veado apaixonado".

"É cervo... Eu só consigo pensar que valerá a pena, afinal. A minha corça em breve será minha".

"Eu tive outra ideia pra você conseguir um beijo da ruiva...".

"Pois então, conte oras!"

"Espere um mês mais ou menos, o professor vai estar no coração de todas as alunas dessa escola. Nós o cercamos após o jantar, metemos um soco na fuça dele, arrancamos uns fios de cabelos, roubamos polissuco do Slughorn, colocamos a essência de Sylvester e você se declara pra Lily. Acho que vai ser a primeira declaração sua que obterá algum sucesso...".

"Eu não sei porque eu ainda dou ouvidos a você. Evans está certa de tentar convencer Remus a parar de andar conosco. _Você _só diz besteira e eu sou idiota mais ainda por escutar".

"Eu poderia me sentir ofendido, mas como eu não dou a mínima..."

"Você nunca dá a mínima."

"Grande verdade".

Como James não tinha o mínimo interesse em estudar _de novo _como se produzia um patrono, baixou a cabeça e decidiu recuperar as horas de sono que nem mesmo ainda tinham sido tiradas dele, graças à monitoria. Tá pensando que ser James Potter é fácil, é?

* * *

Quero agradecer as pessoas que favoritaram e que estão acompanhando a história, eu tentei ser rápida com o segundo capítulo, mas eu não sou a mulher maravilha né hahahaha beijinhos, espero que estejam gostando.

¹: Créditos ao Wikipédia


End file.
